


the lightning to my thunder

by genrose05



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: Julie and Flynn relive a glory day.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	the lightning to my thunder

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ON TWITTER HI ILY ALL

As kids, parents always warned their kids not to get too muddy when it rains. Julie’s parents told her to get down and dirty, as long as she showers after. Flynn would come over anytime it rains although she came over every day. She would come prepared. A pooling yellow jacket and rain boots that were definitely too big but it didn’t stop them from having fun.

Now Julie laid on the couch in the studio. The boys were nowhere to be found and she should have been worrying but Alex has been sneaking out lately and Reggie and Luke have been acting weird so she assumes they are just acting like normal teenage boys. Normal ghost teenage boys. 

The thunder acted as a perfect guide to songwriting and yet, nothing came to mind. She usually has something, like an image but it was blank. If she learned anything from Luke is to not rush the process and let it come to her. If she has to wait this long, a bucket of popcorn better be in her hands so she can watch the show because it’s taking forever. If she could snap and a song would be written, she’d just call Luke and tell him to write about the sunshine and he’d go so out of the ordinary. She’s trying it and it’s all failing.

“Julie!” She smiled softly, recognizing the voice as soon as it rang within her ears. “Let me in, I know you’re here.”

“Where else would I be?” She shouted back while unlocking the door. “You’re soaking wet.”

“And you’re bone dry.” Flynn grabbed Julie’s shoulders. “You know what this means?”

“We sit down and try and think of a new song for that gig we have Saturday?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Julie furrowed her brows. “Julie, I love that the music gods have lifted your spirits but right now is Julie and Flynn time, okay? It is raining!”

“And?”

“Get your raincoat on or I’ll drag you out like that.” Julie’s lips formed a pout. “Please, Julie. It hasn’t rained like this for months.”

She is right. It has rained just nothing strong enough or long enough to create huge puddles and slippery cobblestones that he dad would slip down. If Julie is being honest, she missed the rain. It was calming and something that put her in the right headspace that she loses control of. 

“If you fall, I get video and recording privileges.” Julie stuck out her hand with a challenging featuring upon her face.

“Deal.” Flynn grabbed her hand viciously and giggled. 

“You’re lucky this is where my mom kept my rainy day clothes.” Julie jogged over to a box in the corner. It was labeled with shakily drawn raindrops around the words in crayon.

“Good that I came dressed for the occasion.” Flynn stuck out her foot. “Look, they fit now!”

“Have you seriously been wearing the same boots all this time?”

“You have no room to talk Miss. I stole this adult woman size pink coat at Walmart and cried until my dad bought it for me.” Julie laughed loud and pulled the sleeves on her. She had no idea why her parents ever agreed to buying this for her when she was seven but they did and it dragged behind her like a cape. Her dad used to joke around by saying that it’ll be her wedding dress one day because it’ll probably never fit. It still doesn’t. The sleeves loosely fell off her wrists and the bottom of the jacket was against the floor. 

“The boots used to squeak so loud.” 

“I bet they still do.” She saw her new pair of rainboots and the umbrella laid next to each other by the closet. Both hot pink, he favorite color when she was younger.

Flynn has a vibrant purple umbrella and boots to match, kind of. It felt like matching when they were younger. 

“Hurry up, I’m getting bored and my legs are going to grow tired and then I’m going to be too tired to jump and then-”

“Hey, Flynn?” Julie finished slipping on the other boot and picked up the umbrella.

“Yeah?”

“We have all the time in the world, calm down.” Flynn seemed to bright up when Julie turned around.

Flynn is like lightning to Julie. She is so expressive and spontaneous in a way. She just shows up and looks great doing it. Julie has no problem with Flyn stumbling into her life whenever she wants because Flynn makes everything better. If Julie could hold lightning in her hands, she’d cherish it in every possible way she could because who in their right mind would hold onto lightning? Julie would because it meant something new, something bold, something that emerged so much thought. Holding lighting in the palm of your hand like you cared for it. Maybe all lightning wants is a friend, a ride-or-die, a bond. The thunder to her scoop of lightning. 

“Come on, let’s go !” Flynn grabbed Julie’s hand and before she could comprehend it, she was dragged into rain. It was cold on her forehead and neck and she shivered although the coat did provide comfort. 

“What do we do now?”

“Do what we always do!”

“I’m so used to my dad with the video camera.” Julie looked at the steps. “And then him dropping the video camera.”

“And then your mom talking about how they can’t buy another video camera.” 

“And then he got a new camera anyway.” They laughed in unison. 

SInce the boys have gotten here, of course she has been more care-free. She was always in too deep with school and finding herself in music helped her open up. But now she has dug herself into a hole of writing songs, playing the songs, singing the songs, doing school, and yelling at the ghost band in her mom’s basement.

“I’m glad we get to do this.” Flynn said with a gentler tone. “It’s been so long.”

“It has.”

“I’m happy to see you smile over something that isn’t Luke.” She teased. Julie rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m lovesick, I know.” 

“Lovesick for a ghost.” Julie looked at her friend. It was gloomy out and the sky was grey yet Flynn was colorful. 

“Yeah, a ghost.” She mumbled. “Hypothetically, what if… what if I’m over Luke?”

“Why would you be? I can see it in your eyes when poop you look at him…. wherever he is.” Julie blushed the tiniest bit and looked at her feet.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. “I think I just want to be friends… with him.”

“Well I’m here for you, no matter what.” Julie felt her heart speed up. 

“I know.” 

Flynn has always been there for her. When her mom died, Flynn made sure to do anything that made her comfortable. She didn’t push and Julie would spend the rest of her life appreciating that. She always managed to make sure Julie was doing something and if she didn’t want to do anything, Flynn would join her and make her less lonely. There was even that one time Julie failed a test so Flynn took her out for dinner at McDonalds since that is all they could afford at the moment. It meant so much. 

“Hey!” Flynn kicked a bit of water at Julie, which didn’t do much. “There’s some puddles.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this.” She muttered before squeezing her eyes shut and jumping onto the puddle next to her. The water splattered everywhere and Flynn giggled. Julie could hear a loud splash from Julie jumping into one and also from the rain pouring down on the stones. 

“Don’t just stand there, you have to bounce around more.” Flynn threw her arms out. “Live a little.”

“I hear that come out of your mouth way too much.” 

“It works, doesn’t it?” Flynn narrowed her eyes at Julie with a knowing look. Julie playfully rolled her eyes again and smiled brightly. She did feel a bit better than she did before and all thanks to Flynn, once again.

Flynn was always there even when she wasn’t. It was always Flynn.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Flynn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep!” Julie flicked some water at her. “You’re better.”

“Hard to believe.” She twirled within her little area and Flyn shouted at her, calling her a graceful ballerina and also added to not fall like a graceful ballerina. It brought back memories to when Julie was forced to take ballet and Flynn did it with her. That’s where they met.

“You want to dance, ballerina?” 

“Of course!” Flynn shouted an inaudible screech and pressed play to a random song on her phone.

“Are you having fun?” Julie nodded her head and mocked Flynn’s bouncing. She started on her heels because she wasn’t in the mood to slip and break her ankle. 

Watching Flynn made her less scared to try. Gradually, she started jumping up and down, giggles overshadowed whatever music that was playing and it was perfectly Flynn and Julie.

Just them, it’s always been Flynn. Of course it has. Who else would it be? Why else would Julie be falling out of whatever she fell into the first place with Luke? It was Flynn and now it became completely obvious when she didn’t notice she was just staring until Flynn brought attention to it. 

“Flynn?”

“Yeah?” Julie grabbed her own hand and squeezed it tightly.

“You know how I said I don’t feel anything for Luke anymore?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think I know why now.” Julie could see Flynn was waiting for her to continue, so she did. “It’s because- uh… I like… you.”

Flynn’s eyes widened at her friend’s confession. After all the songs they have written and all the music she heard over the years and years they have been hand-in-hand and shoulder-to-shoulder together, that was the only thing she wanted to hear.

“Julie, I like you too.” Flynn didn’t waste anytime by gently grabbing Julie’s hands and holding them.

“W-woah.” 

“Yeah.” Julie smiled and looked up and giggled under her breath at the feeling of droplets hitting her forehead.

It was so nice to finally feel something coursing through her. Like it always is, it’s Flynn. The lightning to her thunder.


End file.
